


Their Comfort

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Their Comfort

Anita crawled into the empty space between them in the middle of the bed, ignoring the clock and the numbers glowing at her. 4:21. Her schedule should have been easy, two simple risings. Easy, right? Not.

The first one didn't want to go back, causing her to use more blood than she wanted by the time she'd stuffed him back into his grave. Late to the second, the husband of the woman she raised was more than difficult.

Now all she wanted was to curl into Micah and Nathaniel's arms feel their bodies and take the comfort they freely offered.


End file.
